


never know

by yueyueyueshen



Category: fgo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyueyueshen/pseuds/yueyueyueshen





	never know

这个激烈的吻并没有持续多久，他们在车上冷静了一些，但回到酒店又变得疯狂。

就像野兽那样忠诚于自己的情欲，他们推搡着挤进房门，梅林反手将门关上，把罗玛尼按在木置的门板上又亲吻起来。他们靠呼吸彼此来获得生存，终于在一番痴缠打斗后放开。“罗玛尼·阿基曼，”梅林郑重地叫了他的名字，“我能和你做爱吗？”他问的十分认真，完全不像一个性爱开端。罗玛尼面色潮红，但还是不遗余力地翻了个白眼，他觉得梅林简直莫名其妙，在这种时候还唧唧歪歪，他干脆不予回应，直截了当地又一次吻上梅林。

梅林终于把他带到床上，纤长的手指熟稔地解开他的扣子。“你见过羊吗？”在触碰他时，梅林突然问道。“见过...在老家有很多很多盘角绵羊。”他喘着气将话说的完整，思绪也晃晃悠悠到了过往。

“那你见过山羊吗？飞驰在崇山峻岭之中的精灵。”

“没有，在书上见过。唔！”梅林触碰到了他的阴茎，他的阴茎颤颤巍地立起来，在空气中暗暗瑟缩着。

“嘘，冷静点，神明还在窗外听着呢。”罗玛尼知道他说的是极光，但这种被人窥视的感觉让他觉得羞耻不安。“你该去看看山羊的，看它们如何自由。”他用指甲盖磨蹭顶端，其他手指握着那根阴茎上下。同时男性，梅林自然知道如何能最快地使罗玛尼感到痛快，如他所料，罗玛尼在经受了几下刺激后缴械投降，他的性器一股一股地吐出精液。

“别看，梅林，别看。”罗玛尼想要捂住，但被梅林挪开了手。

“没事的，这不是什么事。”他安抚着罗玛尼。他一边吻上他的额发，同时又用手向罗玛尼的后穴摸去，而罗玛尼还没从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，没有意识到在梅林的手指已经在试探他。

“唔！梅林！你干什么！”当他意识到时，梅林的手指已经进入了两根，“不行的！”他想不出更好的说辞，只好这样喊到。

“冷静，罗曼，冷静下来。”梅林轻轻啃咬他的耳朵，也不停下手里的动作“你会没事的，相信我。”罗玛尼姑且放下心来，但强大的不适感源源不断地传来，他最后也不知怎么开始哭了起来。

“别哭，我们继续讲山羊。”梅林舔去他的眼泪，“在我的国家，总是可以见到山羊的。”罗玛尼抽抽噎噎，听着梅林讲他的国家。

“我小的时候便很羡慕它们，和那些盘角绵羊不一样，聪慧自由，自在地穿行于一座座山中。”他的声音带上粗气，罗玛尼很快注意到，梅林也许也在忍耐的极限了。

“够了，梅林，进来吧。”他的后穴变得湿润柔软，他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。梅林闻言也没有多说什么，他闭上嘴，解开了裤子便将自己的阴茎插入。手指和这个东西还是差了很多，刚才的扩张在现在看来也有点无力。可梅林一言不发，沉默着让自己的阴茎缓慢向前，与之相反，罗玛尼的声音和动作显然大得多，他的眼泪又一次决堤，让枕巾染了一片深色。

“梅林，梅林，真的很痛！”他哭喊着拒绝，几乎想要马上逃跑，可梅林只是握着他的手腕，又像之前一样吻他的额头。他稍稍平静下来，却也没有停下哭喊，只是慢慢试着放松自己，努力让自己适应。

终于，梅林成功进入他的体内。可他并不着急运动,他抱住了罗玛尼。“我可以开始了吗？”罗玛尼的眼泪沾满了脸，狠狠地点了点头。获得了许可的梅林终于动起来，他的动作并不柔和，夹杂着几分粗鲁，可罗玛尼偏偏在痛觉过后尝到了甜头，死死地抱着梅林的像是抓着一根浮木。几次抽插后梅林找到了罗玛尼的敏感点，他改了策略，每一下都对那里施压。罗玛尼受不了这样的快感堆叠，一下一下如海浪那样，很快一场风暴吞噬了他，将他推入了海底，几乎要溺毙在快感的海洋中。他尖叫着，将颈子扬起，像一只垂死天鹅那样迎接了自己的第二次高潮。可当他回过神来时，他惊讶地发现梅林还没有射出来，于是他本着献身精神将动作做得更激烈，好当上一个合格的性伴侣，可先前两次体力消耗实在太大，现在做起来就显得狼狈。梅林见状只是笑了笑，又一次将他压在床上，他还处在一种混沌状态，随即马上迎接了梅林又是几次的狠狠进出，他只能呻吟，发出一声声无用的喘息，让彼此的汗水交融，一起流向某个未知的深处。

梅林终于射出来，罗玛尼像个女人一样感受着体内射精，一股一股进入他的身体里面，他几乎是屏气凝神感受着，在结束的那一刻有了一种解脱的爽快感。他尽了应尽的义务，在心安理得中睡了过去。而梅林看着他汗水涔涔的样子，将他抱起来带进浴室清理身子。

“愿你能做一只山羊。”微不可闻的一句话散落在冰雪一片的荒芜之地中，很快碎裂成了无数的细小尘埃。


End file.
